


The Purrks of Being a Cat

by inmydaydream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Marichat, Short One Shot, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream
Summary: Chat Noir counts his blessings as the cat-themed hero of Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Purrks of Being a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is not much, but I hope you guys like it!

There were many perks of being a cat. If someone asked Chat Noir to rate them in descending order, they would be:

First, the freedom it brings. Whenever an akuma attacked, after the initial exasperation, the exhilaration was the best.

Second, the patrols with his Lady was a good advantage of being a leather-clad cat-themed hero. They were always fun, and the race to the top of the Eiffel Tower before going their own ways has become their ritual now.

Third, the feel of air in his lungs and hair; oh, the whoosh of the breeze was music to his ears.

Fourth, the look on people's face when Ladybug and Chat Noir save them or defeat an akuma.

And last, the best and the most important, Chat decided, was where he was now. He was lying in Marinette's lap, as her long and graceful fingers scratched his hair and under his chin. He purred and pressed his hand against his girlfriend's hands.

Yes, this was definitely the best place in the world, and the best perk to being a superhero.


End file.
